galitsiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific War
The Pacific War is seen as the escalation of the Second Sino-Japanese War that took place once the Soviet Union entered the conflict on January 10, 1941. The Pacific War was fought over a vast area that included the East Asia, Central Asia, the Pacific Ocean and islands, the South West Pacific, South-East Asia, China and Eastern Siberia. Participants Communist Faction: * Soviet Union: Mikhail Kalinin * Socialist Republic of China: Wang Ming * People's Republic of Mongolia: Khorloogiin Choibalsan * Korean Partisans: Pak Hon-yong Nationalist Faction: * Empire of Japan: Sadao Araki * United States of America: Charles Lindbergh * Chinese Republican Army: Chiang Kai-shek Nationalist Client States: * Manchukuo: Zhang Jinghui * Mengjiang: Demchugdongrub * Chinese Imperial Army: Wang Jingwei Pre-War Events The Second Sino-Japanese War between the Empire of Japan and the Republic of China had been in progress since July 7th, 1937 with a short hiatus during the Soviet-Japanese conflict which lasted from May 11th, 1939 to October 30th, 1939 before resuming October 31st, 1939 following the Ceasefire between the Soviets and Japanese due to the Russian recapture of Vladivostok and death of General Hideki Tojo of Japan. Hostilities between China and Japan date back as far as September 19th, 1931 with the Japanese invasion of Manchuria. It is more widely accepted that the Pacific War itself began on January 10th, 1941 when the Soviet Union declared war on Japan ending their 1939 ceasefire. January 1941 -January 10th, 1941: The USSR declare war on the Empire of Japan and denounce Chiang Kai-shek and the Chinese Nationalists as traitors entering the Pacific War. Wang follows suit with a condemnation of Chiang thus annulling the Second United Front. In response Chiang sends a messenger to Sadao Araki, the Prime Minister of Japan requesting an alliance. While the Japanese hated the Chinese, they’d be willing to work together to combat communism and Chiang would be willing to accept Japanese in northern China if he retained southern China. Araki agrees to this alliance. While Chiang loathed the Japanese, he hated the communists more and realized that he could not face both the Japanese, the USSR and the Chinese communists and found it necessary to make concessions to the Japanese to avoid losing all of China to communism. -January 15th, 1941: A coup breaks out among the Chinese nationalists who disagreed with Chiang’s decision to side with the Japanese. Wang Jingwei who while at odds with Chiang supported a fascist China and collaboration with Axis would return from Hanoi to meet up with nationalist forces in China. He would go on to form the Imperial Chinese Army, a far-right wing fascist Chinese paramilitary force that advocated for the restoration of a Han Chinese absolute monarchy. They wanted to put Kung Te-cheng, the 77th generation descendent of Confucius and Duke Yansheng on the throne. Others advocated for putting Zhu Yuxun, the Marquis of Extended Grace on the Throne as the descendent of the first Ming Emperor. Wang Jingwei renames the Reorganized National Government of the Republic of China to the Kingdom of China. Many among the Nationalist army would also defect to the Chinese communists seeing Chiang as a betraying their cause (and assuming a Chinese communist state would quickly collapse). Chiang commanded the Chinese Republican Army a more moderate (relative to Jingwei’s Chinese Monarchists) faction that consisted of the Chinese soldiers who were unwilling to side with the communists but didn’t want another monarchy. Tensions would remain extremely high between Chiang’s Chinese Republican Army and Jingwei’s Chinese Imperial Army. -January 20th, 1941: Charles Lindbergh is inaugurated as the 33rd President of the United States. Gerald L. K. Smith is sworn in as his Vice President. -January 30th, 1941: Prime Minister Sadao Araki sends an ambassador to the new American President Lindbergh in regard to the Pacific War. Araki realized that if they went to war with the US they would quickly be depleted of oil. Araki offered an alliance with Lindbergh to establish a trans-pacific trade and anti-communist alliance. They also offered to help expand American dominance over the Pacific. Lindbergh who had been opposed to the war feared American trade routes being disrupted by a communist control over the Pacific agrees to this secret agreement. This would become known as the Trans-Pacific Agreement. Araki and Lindbergh spoke secretly without Chiang and discussed giving the US concessions in China and control over the Philippines and Dutch East Indies. However, Lindbergh had run his campaign on isolationism and could not just jump into a war without aggression and so he began to concoct a false-flag plan to get the US to enter the war. February 1941 -February 20th, 1941: Chiang Kai-Shek dispatches a Chinese nationalist soldier who under civilian garb sneaks into the United States. That soldier once in the United States travels to San Francisco where the Governor of California, Culbert Olson was giving a speech about the importance of peace. The soldier enters the crowd dressed as a Chinese Communist soldier and shouts, “From Beijing to America, the Revolution shall spread” before shooting Culbert Olson 3 times in the chest. Before the soldier could even be arrested he had taken a cyanide capsule and killed himself. This had been Araki, Lindbergh and Chiang’s idea to get the US to enter the war on the side of the Japanese. March 1941 -March 10th, 1941: Protests break out across the US as citizens cry out for revenge for the murder of Culbert Olson by Chinese Communists. That night Lindbergh would address the nation in a speech and declare the US will have its revenge and restore democracy and freedom to the East. -March 15th, 1941: The United States declares war on the Communist Faction (USSR and Chinese Communists) and allies with the Nationalist Faction (Japan and Chinese Nationalists) thus entering the Pacific War. -March 20th, 1941: The Soviet Union begins working on the Zvezda Project, their nuclear weapons department. -March 30th, 1941: The United States begins Operation Fortune Cookie, they begin the mass internment of Chinese Americans and Chinese Immigrants in the United States specifically along the West Coast. April 1941 -April 1st, 1941: President Lindbergh signs the National Unity Bill into law rapidly reorganizing the civilian workforce into massive industrial companies to begin rapidly producing weapons for the war. -April 20th, 1941: President Lindbergh signs the Olson Bill into law. The Olson Bill named after the deceased governor of California, Culbert Olson, declared communism illegal in the United States and communists as “enemies of the state”. It specifically defined communism as an “alien element” and “critical threat to American democracy” as such it would be treated as an illegal and treasonous ideology. It also formed the Federal Bureau of Democratic Security or FBDS for short. Robert Rice Reynolds, North Carolina Governor, staunch anti-communist and fascist sympathizer is appointed as the Chairman of the Bureau and begins setting up spy networks to discover “anti-American” elements within the American public. -April 21st, 1941: General Aleksandr Vasilevsky of the Soviet Union who was stationed in the East calls a meeting of Chinese Communist Wang Ming, Mongolian Communist Khorloogiin Choibalsan, Korean Communist Pak Hon-yong and Japanese Communist Sanzō Nosaka. Pak would organize anti-Japanese partisan movements in Japanese occupied Korea with arms from the Soviets while Nosaka would begin an operation of espionage against the Japanese government and sabotage against Imperial Japanese ports. Choibalsan who was already the leader of the Mongolian People’s Republic began entrenching troops along the border with Manchukuo and Mengjiang. May 1941 -May 5th, 1941: Supported by Soviets, Mongolians and Chinese communists, the Chinese provinces of Xinjiang, Gansu, Qinghai and Ningxia rebel against the Chinese Republican soldiers stationed there. Xinjiang is led by Ehmetjan Qasimi and the Hui Ma forces are led by Ma Bufang. Chinese Republican forces are pulled far-west to put down these rebellions. Qasimi, Ma and Wang Ming sign the Xīníng Pact aligning Xinjiang and the Hui Ma with the Socialist Republic of China. -May 10th, 1941: With Republican forces distracted by the uprisings in the west, Communist forces stationed in Mongolia began a rapid-fire invasion of the Japanese puppet of Mengjiang, this was to reconnect the USSR and Mongolia to communist Chinese forces Shaanxi Province. -May 11th, 1941: The Japanese attempt to launch their battleship, the Yamamoto, to siege the city of Vladivostok in response to the Soviet invasion of their territories. However, the ship violently explodes after Japanese saboteurs had snuck aboard and planted bombs in the engine. This kills around 2,000 Japanese on board. June 1941 -June 5th, 1941: US ships reach Japan and US bomber planes begin a bombardment of Vladivostok, Ulaanbaatar and Yan’an. -June 10th, 1941: Soviet and Chinese Communist forces manage to push back Republican forces in Xinjiang and Hui Ma. The Chinese provinces of Xinjiang, Gansu, Qinghai and Ningxia unify with the Socialist Republic of China. -June 15th, 1941: Soviet and Mongolia forces manage to take Kalgan and capture Mengjiang. Mongolian forces capture Demchugdongrub and return him to Ulaanbaatar where Khorloogiin Choibalsan personally kills him citing him as a traitor to the Mongolian people of the highest degree. Mongols living in China would be renewed with nationalist pride due to the capture of Kalgan and as such thousands of Mongols living in Chinese Inner Mongolia would “return to their homeland” by emigrating to the People’s Republic of Mongolia over the following years. -June 17th, 1941: American and Japanese forces capture Vladivostok and the Soviet Primorsky Krai. -June 20th, 1941: Wang Jingwei, leader of the Imperial Chinese Army and of the Kingdom of China, fearing a Soviet invasion of Manchukuo, has Kung Te-cheng and Zhu Yuxun, the two potential heirs to the Chinese throne, moved from Manchukuo to the Kingdom of China. Puyi, the Manchu Qing leader of Manchukuo denounces this as cowardice. -June 25th, 1941: Puyi, the King of Manchukuo is found dead in his room, seemingly assassinated by a supporter of Jingwei and the Kingdom of China. Japanese General Yoshijirō Umezu assumes control over Manchukuo. -June 30th, 1941: With the death of Puyi causing uprisings in Japanese controlled Manchukuo between the Ethnic Manchus and Han Chinese, the Soviets decide to focus on defeating the Chinese Republicans first before taking on the Japanese. August 1941 -August 10th, 1941: Chinese Communist forces begin pushing east while Soviets and Mongolians begin pushing south hoping to pin the Chinese Republican forces against the coast. -August 23th, 1941: American forces capture the Chukotka Autonomous Okrug and Kamchatka Krai from the Soviet Union. President Lindbergh immediately calls for the removal of all communists in the regions. This turns into full on ethnic cleansing as American soldiers force Russians to swim in the frigid waters executing them by hypothermia. Lindbergh calls for the full annexation of these regions as the new US State of Beringia (Chukotka) and New Alaska (Kamchatka). -August 30th, 1941: With the Soviets and Japanese concentrated in the north and the Netherlands still struggling to rebuild almost a year after the Versailles War, Tan Malaka stages a communist revolution in the Dutch East Indies (Indonesia). September 1941 -September 1st, 1941: Under the pretense of installing democracy, the US declares war on the Indonesian Communists and invades the Dutch East Indies. The US had hoped to gain the vast natural resources of Indonesia to fuel its conflict with the communists. This ironically weakens the American forces up north as they were now spread out. -September 15th, 1941: Japanese forces capture the island of Sakhalin from the Soviets. October 1941 -October 17th, 1941: Soviet forces meet up with the Chinese Communist forces holding the main Chinese Republican army in the city of Shanghai. -October 20th, 1941: American soldiers defeat the Communist Indonesians and capture Jakarta (Batavia) and proclaim Indonesia as a US Protectorate of the American Southeast Indies. -October 25th, 1941: Chiang Kai-shek begins to plan an evacuation of Chinese Republican forces from mainland China to Taiwan to continue fighting the communists, but Japanese Prime Minister Sadao Araki refuses to aid them seeing surrender of any kind as dishonorable. -October 30th, 1941: Chiang Kai-shek sends an ambassador to France, Britain and Portugal warning of the imminent capture of British Hong Kong, Portuguese Macau and French Zhanjiang by communist forces if Shanghai fell. November 1941 -November 5th, 1941: While the British, Portugal and French were unable and unwilling to get involved in another war they both desired to protect their interests in Southeastern China and as such sent an ultimatum to Wang Ming ordering them to cede all claims to Hong Kong, Macau and Zhanjiang in exchange for recognizing the Socialist Republic of China as the legitimate Chinese government. This would later become known as the British Betrayal. Wang Ming was ready to refuse this but Kalinin did not want to risk another war so quickly after the Versailles War and ordered Wang Ming to stand down. -November 15th, 1941: The Massacre of Shanghai takes place with Chinese Republican forces being slaughtered in the city of Shanghai. Chiang Kai-shek surrenders to Wang Ming. -November 16th, 1941: Chiang Kai-shek commits suicide. -November 30th, 1941: Wang Jingwei fearing a massacre in the Kingdom of China similar to that of the Shanghai Massacre by Communist forces ironically appeals to Wang Ming offering surrender in exchange for supplying free passage of the Chinese Imperial Army and its subjects from the Kingdom of China to Taiwan. Wang Ming, having expended much of his forces agrees to this knowing that he will invade Taiwan after the war had ended. Wang Ming and communist soldiers walk freely in Nanjing. December 1941 -December 10th, 1941: Wang Jingwei leads a massive evacuation of Anti-Communist Chinese, Chinese fascists and the Chinese Imperial Army from the Kingdom of China to Taiwan. -December 20th, 1941: The city of Beijing had not surrendered as per the treaty and were supported by Japanese troops. As such Wang Ming begins an invasion of the city. -December 24th, 1941: Soviet forces take advantage of the harsh winter which American troops had not prepared for and manage to retake the Chukotka Autonomous Okrug and Kamchatka Krai from the Americans. -December 31st, 1941: Wang Jingwei declares Taiwan as the Kingdom of Taiwan and Zhu Yuxun, the Marquis of Extended Grace and descendent of the first Ming Emperor, ascends to the throne of Taiwan. He is crowned King Zhu the First of Taiwan with Wang Jingwei as his Prime Minister. Kung Te-cheng the other royal candidate had surrendered to the communists as he had personally held great disdain for Wang and did not want to be king. February 1942 -February 2nd, 1942: Communist forces finally capture the city of Beijing. -February 20th, 1942: Soviets retake the city of Vladivostok and the Primorsky Krai. March 1942 -March 10th, 1942: Soviets and Chinese begin the invasion of Manchukuo. April 1942 -April 5th, 1942: Communist forces take the Manchukuo capital of Changchun. -April 15th, 1942: Communist forces begin an invasion of the Korean peninsula, they are greatly boosted by the numerous Korean partisans. June 1942 -June 25th, 1942: Communist forces manage to recapture the entire Korean peninsula successfully pushing the Japanese Empire out of mainland China. July 1942 -July 4th, 1942: The Americans seeing that the Soviets were preparing for an amphibious invasion of Japan and not wanting Japan to fall into communist hands decides to use its untested secret weapon, the atomic bomb. One American Bomber plane drops an experimental Atomic Bomb nicknamed, “American Eagle” on the Chinese city of Nanjing. Around 200,000 are killed in the initial blast. -July 11th, 1942: The Soviets retaliate to the atomic bombing of Nanjing by dropping an atomic bomb on the Japanese city of Tokyo. An estimate of 150,000 people are killed in the initial blast. Japanese Prime Minister Sadao Araki is killed during this bombing. Americans take this as an opportunity to establish control over Japan and lead a massive coup having American forces kill the entire royal family and Emperor Hirohito as well as purge the Japanese government. The Japanese surrender to the American forces and Fumimaro Konoe is appointed as the first President of the Japanese Republic. Many pro-emperor forces go into hiding and/or flee to Taiwan to begin a campaign of terror and guerilla warfare against the Americans. -July 25th, 1942: American General Douglas MacArthur meets with Soviet General Georgy Zhukov, Chairman Wang Ming and the newly appointed Japanese President Fumimaro Konoe on the Korean island of Jeju to discuss a peace treaty as both sides did not want this war to escalate into a full nuclear war. They sign the Jeju Pact ending the Pacific War. Japan would retain Sakhalin and the Kuril Islands and some of its Pacific Island Territories while the US would retain the Philippines, Indonesia (known as the American Southeast Indies) as well as much of Japan’s Pacific Island Territories and Okinawa. The Socialist Republic of China would annex Manchukuo while creating socialist puppet governments in the Korean Peninsula and Indochina. Parts of Inner Mongolia and the Tuvan People’s Republic is ceded to the Mongolian People’s Republic. All countries recognize the Kingdom of Taiwan as independent (yet both Japan and China claim it as rightfully theirs). The Japanese Republic is essentially an American puppet due to sheer number of American soldiers stationed in Japan and has a Totalist government. Aftermath Following the signing of the Jeju Pact, French Indochina is rebuilt as a multiethnic federation under the protectorate of China and the Soviet Union. It is renamed the Socialist Federation of the Mekong and as multiple autonomous ethnic states within its borders (Viet, Khmer, Lao, Tay, Hmong and Cham) with Saigon as its capital. The Korean Peninsula is likewise granted independence as the Socialist Republic of Korea and remains as a protectorate of China and the Soviet Union. As per the agreement between Britain, France, Portugal and the Socialist Republic of China, Hong Kong, Macau and Zhanjiang are designated the Confederation of Asiatic States and are considered a protectorate of both the Democratic Alliance (due to its British and French ties) and the Roman Bloc (due to its Portuguese ties). Those possessing the necessary paperwork and an Asiatic States Passport could pass freely through the Socialist Republic of China to other parts of the Confederation of Asiatic States. Many historians cite the Jeju Pact as the beginning of the United States descent into fascist authoritarianism as the American Patriot's Party turns public opinion against the ethnic and racial minorities of the US. Category:Wars